The Silver Arrow
by Lillyann 2217
Summary: Your life changes again when you come back to Starling City after, supposedly, being stuck on an island with Oliver Queen for 5 years. Two new vigilantes come to life when you and Oliver come back to fight crime and cross off names on a list: The Hood and The Silver Arrow. How will you and Oliver handle the new identies and feelings that arise? Oliver x reader.


Chapter 1: The Return

You wake up to see a blank ceiling and feel a needle in your arm. You shoot up and recognize the room and the view. You are back in starling city. You find the nurse call button and click it like a crazy person until multiple nurses and a doctor comes running in.

The doctor comes up to you and puts a light in your eyes and you flinch. "Sorry, Y/N. How are you feeling? Anything out of the ordinary? Do you need anything? More pain killers or water? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm fine. Where is Oliver? I'm in the Starling City hospital." You respond.

"He is in the next room down. He woke up about an hour ago and he is doing well. The Queen family was waiting for you to wake up, so they can take both of you home. Let me take your IV out and get you ready to go home." The doctor takes your Iv out and you get left alone after that.

Someone comes in and you turn around ready to fight, but it is just Thea. You both stand there awkwardly for a moment, then you slowly walk towards her for a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. I'm glad you and Oli are back. I just wish my dad was too."

"Yeah." You two let go of each other and Moira comes in.

"Hey, honey. Are you ready to go home?" You stare at her for a second, not quite sure what you want right now, but you nod anyway.

The car ride to the Queen's house is full of Moira and Thea talking about what you two missed, while you stare out the window. Oliver nods along and will laugh or comment here or there. You aren't sure how Oliver is already going right back into the grove of things, but this is also the only bad thing that has happened in his life. You have had more happen to you than just the gambit going down and everything else that followed.

"Y/N, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just getting car sick. As you know I haven't been in a car for five years." You smile to show some emotion.

"Okay. Do you want to get your hair cut tomorrow? Maybe just a spa and shopping day." Thea suggests.

This actually makes you quite excited. Thea always helps you either clear your mind or get something off of it. "That sounds really nice!"

"Sounds like a plan," Thea states and you go back to staring out the window.

It is crazy how much one city can change in five years. There isn't anything major, but the small details that you missed from before everything went down. A few of your loved shops closed down and other ones took place. The one thing that is still there that you couldn't live without is your favorite art shop. That is where you have always gotten any of your art supplies since you moved to Starling City, and the best one you have ever been to.

"We are home!" Moira exclaims.

"I never thought I would be back here," You say even though you knew you would eventually. This really isn't your home. The Queen family let you stay here and take one of their guest bedrooms when you moved to Starling City from Alabama. You had saved Oliver from misbehaving in front of cameras, and they wanted to repay you. They gave you a job at Queen Consolidated as an assistant for Oliver's dad since you knew so much about business, computers, and marketing.

You walk into the house and Moira takes Oliver to his room and Thea takes you to your own. "I would say it is exactly like you left it, but it isn't. I used some of yours and Oliver's things to make me feel closer to you two. You also have really cool things and I thought you would be okay with it."

Both of you laugh, "Of course it's okay. You go talk to Oliver and I will get ready, so we can have our day."

You sit on the bed and look around. Nothing looks very different expect for a few things on your desk and dresser that wouldn't normally be there. You look through your closet for a nice shopping and spa day outfit, and you cringe knowing that most of these are out of style. You choose skinny jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and combat boots. You throw your long, curly, copper hair in a messy ponytail with an idea of what you want your new cut to be. You sit down in front of your makeup table and look through a bucket of old makeup and find new makeup that Thea must have gotten you. You pull out eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick and apply it. You decide not to cover up your freckles today and just show your true face.

You walk down the hall to Thea's room to see if she is ready, but the door is shut so you leave her alone and go see Oliver. He is staring out the window with his hands in his pockets, obviously thinking about something.

"Hey. Did Thea talk to you?"

"She did. She could have taken it better, but what could I expect. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Worse off than you it seems like. I might fly down to Alabama in a couple of days. Need some horse therapy and to not be in a big city. Or I might just go volunteer at the ranch I used to that is a couple of hours away. I don't know." You think out loud.

"Yeah," He seems sorrowful for a second then stands up straight, "Tomorrow Tommy is going to come over for brunch. Walter will be there to, my mom's new husband. I would like it if you were there. I'm sure Queen Consolidated would like to have you back. I know everyone loved you there and you were a big help."

"Thanks. It is starting to get late so I'm going to get going." You start to leave.

"Hey," Oliver says, and you turn back around, "if you need anything you know I'm here."

"I'm fine, but thanks and I am here too."

You knock on Thea's door and she tells you to go away. "If you don't want to come that's fine, but I am going to head out." There is silence on the other side of the door and you go to the garage and get in your car.

You go to a strip mall and catch up on the fashion trends. You forgot about your love/ hate for shopping but get a whole new wardrobe. You try not to feel bad, but you always do when you spend the Queen's money, but Moira will get mad if you don't. You head to your favorite art store and you run into Adam hunt, you created his business logo.

"Hey, Y/N! I heard you were back in town. I missed your work, could have used you."

"You do know I was declared dead, right?"

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry."

"It's okay." You freeze for a moment remembering that Adam Hunt's name is on Oli's list. "Well, if you need any help, I'd be glad to do so!"

"Thank you, Y/N. I'll be reaching out soon."

You nod and continue to stroll down the isles wondering what might happen if Oliver and you do not actually kill this man and you have to work for him. You buy a few new brushes, palettes, and paper to get your creative juices going.

When you pay and go back out to your car, there is a man standing by your car. He is tall and muscular with pale skin, curly, dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. "Who the hell are you?" You ask, being sure not to get too close.

"I'm Brett Davis, your new bodyguard. Moira Queen and Walter Steele sent me to find you and stay with you."

You eye him and text Moira and Walter asking if they did send Brett Davis, because the most important thing you learned on the island is to never trust someone. Both of them text back saying they did. "Okay. I mean, I don't need you…"

"I am getting paid to protect you, and I do not want to be paid if I am not doing my job. Let me drive around with you and go where you go. I'll keep as much distance as I can."

"Okay. Sounds fair."

"Where are we going next?"

"Salon. Wait, are you driving?"

"Yes. At least for the next week or so."

"Yeah, okay." You say. _This won't last long._

You get in the passenger seat and direct him to the salon you used to go to.

"What was it like being on an island with only Oliver Queen for five years?"

"Very interesting. And terrible."

"Yeah. Did anything happen between you two? Like, are you together or anything?"

"I'm kinda rusty on picking up flirting, but if this is flirting, it is terrible." You joke.

"Well, I am not supposed to be _involved_ with any of my clients, but technically you aren't, Moira is."

You start to laugh, one thing you haven't done in a while. "Sorry to disappoint, but I have too much on my plate right now."

"I know I just met you, but I know you could use someone in your life that does not have the last name Queen."

"Friends. It's right here." You point to the building coming up on the right. "Are you going to have to come in with me or…"

"Yes, I do have to come with you."

You groan and get out of the car, so you can get your hair done. You tell the stylist that you want your hair right above the shoulder, a few highlights, and maintain your natural copper color. It takes a couple hours since your hair is so thick, and only a couple words are said. You can tell the stylist is uncomfortable and does not now how to do small talk with you. She is afraid to say something wrong, but you just want to have a normal conversation. You would start to talk, but you are always awkward. When you pay, you give her an extra tip to make up for her being uncomfortable, even though you know you should not be sorry.

"I like your new cut." Brett states while opening the door for you.

"Thanks. You know, you do not need to open any doors for me. Just walk in front of me, not behind me. I don't like to lead most of the time. I don't know where I should be going."

"I'll try to remember. Do you want to do anything else tonight or go back to the house?"

You stare out into the road trying to figure out what you want to do. "The coast line. The sun will set in about thirty minutes, I can finally watch the infamous sunsets again."

"Sounds like a plan." You both walk to the car and get in silently. "How do you know when the sun will set."

"Did you forget about the island? You learn to tell time without a clock and figure out when it will get dark, so you know how long until you need to get back to where you camped out. Luckily, I already knew all basic survival skills, so it was easy to learn everything else I needed to."

"Those are things I will probably need to learn. Sorry, I didn't think about the fact if you did not want to talk about it."

"Don't do this. Don't be afraid to talk, thinking that you will say the wrong thing. Everyone will and if I have to be around you 24/7, then I don't want to deal with that shit from you. I will tell you if you crossed the line. Are we almost there?"

"We are now. I can either drop you off and go park, or we can go park and walk farther together."

"If you could drop me off, that would be great." Brett nods and lets you out of the car. You are immediately hit with the smell of saltwater and sand, with a breeze, that you love. You cross your arms and look down while you walk to make sure you don't ruin a sand castle or step on anything that would be bad to. You sit on the edge of the water and take off your shoes not caring if you get wet or sand all over you. Your newly shortened hair still flies all over the place, but you enjoy the feel of it.

Someone comes up behind you and puts a jacket on you. You jump up and throw a punch but get blocked. "Sorry, Brett. Just instinct."

"It's all cool. May I sit?"

You smile, "Of course." He sits down, and you stare out at the water watching the waves and sunset.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" The question throws you by surprise, but you nod. "There is a hot chocolate stand over there, I'm going to go get us some." He gets up and walks away.

Your phone buzzes and it is a text from Oliver reminding you about your plans tonight to get Adam Hunt to give money back to the people he stole it from. Brett isn't looking your way, so you grab your shoes, throw the jacket off your shoulders, and take off to the car to meet Oliver.


End file.
